


Echos

by ChantiRose



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChantiRose/pseuds/ChantiRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a Tumblr post saying "maybe the little bruises and cuts that show up on your body seemingly out of nowhere are actually little injuries that happened to your soulmate and you get the same marks on your skin as them" and requested as a Killjoys fic by Tumblr user milenadaniels, this fic follows D'avin as he experiences Dutch's injuries as he grows up and goes searching for the mysterious girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that in canon Dutch said that Khylen never hurt her out of anger when she was growing up, but I chose to pretty much ignore that here, out of necessity to the plot. Hope that you all enjoy this, and happy Killjoys Friday!

“D’abin? D’abin! D’abin wake up!”

D’avin Jaqobis groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and saw his almost-four-years-old brother standing next to his bed anxiously. “It’s too early, Johnny. What do you want?” the eight-years-old boy asked groggily.

“D’abin, you’re hurt?”

“What, no I was sleeping, Johnny. Why would I be hurt?”

“Your face hurt D’abin!” the younger boy protested. With a sigh, D’avin rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. But when he switched on the light, he woke up, fast. There was a dark, fist-sized bruise around his right eye, and a small cut on his lower lip. “See? D’abin hurt!” announced the toddler who had followed him.

“Yeah, but Johhny, I haven’t done anything to give myself a black eye. It’s been almost two weeks since I’ve been in a fight!”

D’avin’s younger brother just looked at him silently in response.

“Man, what is mom going to say?” D’avin asked his reflection as he turned back to the mirror to look at the marks again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Hey Jaqobis! What happened this time? You fall against another doorknob? Or was it your future girlfriend who did it this time?” Karlos taunted from across the street. At age twelve, D’avin had gotten used to the perpetual bruises by that point… Unfortunately, no one else seemed to have done so. Even though most people realized by that point that the injuries (for the most part) weren’t actually D’avin’s, that didn’t stop people like Karlos from teasing him about it.

D’avin’s parents had had to give him _the talk_ way earlier than most parents did. By the time he was ten he was finding a new bruise or scrape almost every other day. One day he had woken up with such a sore arm that he couldn’t even move it; that was when his parents finally explained to him that he had a soulmate somewhere, and that her injuries were being echoed onto him. They told him that the bond that he shared with this ‘soulmate’ of his was so strong, so deep, that even though he didn’t necessarily know her yet, her pain became his (and vice versa). Everyone said that he should consider himself lucky. After all, not everyone gets such a profound bond. He should be grateful to know that someone out there is perfect for him.

D’avin didn’t see it that way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The night after Johnny’s 13th birthday was one of the scariest nights in the Jaqobis family’s history. A few hours after dinner, D’avin and Johnny were in their room getting ready for bed when all of a sudden D’avin stopped being able to breathe.

“MOM!!! DAD!!! HELP!!” Johnny cried. Quickly the parents ran into the room, but there was nothing that they could do but hold D’avinin their arms as he gasped for air. After nearly a minute his lungs started working again and everyone relaxed as he gasped in one breath, and then another, but only seconds later it began again, and for even longer.

For over half an hour the cycle of choking and gulps of air continued until it finally ended when D’avin’s soulmate (and therefore D’avin himself) passed out. When he woke up later his parents were there, holding him and comforting him, but he just stood up and went out to the garage where his punching bag was hanging. Carefully he taped up his hands so as not to hurt _her_ , and then he let everything out as he swung at the bag.

He’d known for quite some time, but this was the last straw. Someone was hurting this girl, _his_ girl, on purpose. He didn’t know why, and he didn’t know who, but he knew it had to stop.

If only he knew how.

 “Finding your soulmate isn’t something you can force” his mom sighed when he approached her about it a few days later. “I mean, where would you even start to look? Honey, I get that you want to help this girl, but actively looking for her isn’t going to get it done. The best you can do is live your life as normally as you can, and hope that one day you meet her.”

It wasn’t good enough.  For two more years he did what his mom suggested, but finally he’d had enough. The day after a dozen whip marks appeared on his back he packed his bags and took off. Maybe he didn’t know where to find her, but he had to at least try.


	2. Chapter 2

D’avin hated himself for boarding that ship. A slave ship, as he would later find out, but when he’d first signed on he thought it was just a way of getting to somewhere new. And maybe in somewhere new he could find _her_. He’d balked a bit when they said he’d have to fight, but after the first couple of fights he came to terms with it. When he was in the ring his first priority was to not get hit; hitting the other guy came second. But getting hit would mean hurting _her_ , and he wasn’t going to let that happen if he could help it.

He hadn’t been getting as many injuries from her as of late, or at least not ones that seemed so deliberate. He would still find a nasty bruise on his ribs every now and then, and a couple of times he got marks that he was pretty sure translated to bullet wounds, but he got more of a sense that she was fighting back at that point at least. Thinking of her kicking her abuser’s ass was a common daydream for D’av, and one of his favourites at that.

The slavers made him fight more and more often, but still the other guys rarely got a hit in on him. And it usually only took one or two solid hits from D’avin to knock out his competition, so wounds for him were rare. Then, one night, who would show up in the ring across from him but his idiot little brother.

“Johnny, what the fuck are you doing here?” D’avin hissed as the two started circling around one another.

“Nice to see you too. I’m here to get you, moron. There’s a kill warrant out on you, did you know that? What the hell have you gotten yourself into?”

“That doesn’t matter. You need to leave, Johnny. Now.”

“I can’t do that. Now look, I’m going to swing at you, pretend to take it hard. After you’re down and we get out of this stupid ring, I’m getting you out of here. Ready? One, two, three!”

On three D’avin ducked and then lunged forward to tackle his brother. Once the kid was on the ground he leapt back up and turned to pump up the crowd. As he looked out into the audience he noticed a girl in a blue jacket, standing out amongst the crowd of men. Next to her was a pretentious looking guy with a ponytail, with whom she seemed to be arguing. A moment later, ponytail-douchebag guy elbowed her in the stomach to push her out of the way and knocked her to the ground.

Time stopped as D’avin felt a blow to his abdomen. He looked over his shoulder, but Johnny was still on the other side of the ring, only just starting to stand up. D’avin turned around, strode over to his brother, and punched him square in the face. “Sorry bro,” he hollered over the din of the crowd, “but I gotta finish this. I have someone I gotta meet!”

He felt something hit his neck as he was winding up for the final blow and cursed as darkness overcame him and he fell unconscious.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_I’m never going to see her again. I found her and now I’ll never see her again_ D’avin thought with his eyes shut as he slowly came to. Sighing, he opened his eyes, expecting to see the infirmary of the slave ship. Instead he was strapped to a seat in what appeared to be the cargo bay of an unfamiliar ship and, less than 10 feet away, his brother stood with his back to him. And then Johnny shifted his weight and moved just slightly to the side, and D’avin saw her. His heart leapt and he just stared, memorizing every feature. He’d never really realized before just how much he cared for this girl that he’d never met, until now. He gazed at her for what seemed like an eternity before she looked up and met his eye and then nudged Johnny who slowly turned around.

John stalked over to him and started to say something, but D’avin didn’t hear a word of it. He just kept looking over at the woman in the blue jacket.

“D’avin? D’avin! Are you even listening to me?”

Reluctantly, D’avin tore his gaze away from the girl and onto his brother. “Sorry, didn’t catch that. What were you saying?”

Johnny sighed. “I said, do you mind explaining to me why there’s a level 5 kill warrant out for your head?”

“Haven’t a clue. Who’s that?” D’av asked, nodding at the girl who was still standing across the room.

“Answer my questions and I’ll answer yours” John smirked.

“Like I said, I don’t know. And that’s the truth. Your turn.”

“That’s my partner, Dutch. Why were you on that slave ship?”

“They said they would take me from one place to a different place. I believed them. Where’s she from?”

“None of your business” Dutch answered before John had a chance to. “And why do you care so much anyways?”

“Two weeks ago, did you get a bloody nose at about 11pm?” D’avin asked her. John’s jaw dropped as he instantly realized what his brother was getting at. Dutch, on the other hand, got very narrow eyed as her hand moved ever so slightly towards the holster on her hip and she took a step forward, almost involuntarily.

“Maybe I did. Why would you ask that?”

“Because two weeks ago I underestimated my opponent in the fighting ring and he punched me straight in the middle of my pretty face. It took like half an hour for the bleeding to stop.”

Dutch broke the eye contact between them as she processed what he had just said. “Are you implying that-”

“That you and I get each other’s injuries? Yes, yes I am. Unless you’re going to stand there and tell me that it’s someone else whose whip marks I got across my back when I was 17, or whose gunshot wounds mar my abs. Someone else who had their head held under water so that I couldn’t breathe, and whose broken limbs I had to put up with.”

Dutch backed up slowly as D’avin spoke until her back was against the wall of the cargo bay and she leaned against it, as though unable to hold her own weight. Johnny just looked back and forth between his brother and his best friend, trying to wrap his head around what was happening.

“So… You want to untie me then? Maybe I could take you out for dinner?” D’avin asked mostly jokingly. Dutch answered by striding over to him and slapping him right across the cheek. The moment her hand made contact she recoiled in shock, as though she hadn’t really believed it until that moment. And when she did, she sunk to the ground next to him. “I have to ask,” D’avin began tentatively, “but whose ass do I need to kick? Because for at least 15 years, ever since I figured out what was happening, I’ve wanted to beat this asshole to a pulp. I just didn’t know who the asshole was.”

Dutch looked up and shook her head at him, looking almost bewildered. “You can’t. I mean even if I knew where to find him now, I wouldn’t tell you. You’d just get yourself killed.”

“No way. I’m with D’avin on this one, Dutch” Johnny interjected. “You’ve told me stories, but obviously you didn’t tell me the whole of it because I was by D’avin’s side growing up when he was dealing with all the shit that Khylen was doing to you. I’ve always disliked the bastard, but now… D’av, I’m helping with the ass kicking that you’re going to deliver to this douche.”

“You find him, you got it.”

“Boys, be reasonable!” Dutch protested.

“Lucy? What have you got for me?” John asked what seemed to be the thin air. D’av jumped as the AI’s voice echoed through the ship, seemingly coming from nowhere and everywhere at once.

“Unfortunately I cannot find usable information off of only a first name, John”

“Dorbiskhal,” Dutch sighed. “Khylen Dorbiskhal.”

Silence rang through the ship for a moment as Lucy processed the information. Finally there was a beep and her voice sounded again. “I’ve found three individuals named Khylen Dorbiskhal” she said. “One is on Leith, and another can be found on Westerly.”

“And the third?” D’av asked impatiently.

“The third individual is not located in the Quad” Lucy replied. “The latest information that I can find places him in deep space. Eight months ago he was identified at a station located 240 miles from the Astroid D-489A, a station known as Aerie.”

“Set course for that station then” D’avin told the ship.

“I am sorry, but you are not authorized to give navigational orders, D’avin Jaqobis.”

“Set the course, Lucy” John said.

“Setting course now. We will reach the station in approximately eighteen hours.”

“This is a bad idea” Dutch emphasized, but she reached over and undid D’avin’s binds anyways.

“Maybe it is,” he replied as he stood up and shook his limbs out, “but it’s been my mission since I was like twelve. I don’t have a choice.”

Dutch looked up at him for a moment and then, before she could change her mind she stepped up onto her tiptoes and kissed D’avin full on the mouth. “I figure we’re probably going to die anyways, so why not?”

Grinning like an idiot, D’avin took the gun and holster that Johnny was handing him and strapped it on. With his brother and his soulmate at his side, D’avin was ready for whatever this Khylen guy might throw at him.

For the first time in his life, regardless of what was going to come, D’avin Jaqobis felt peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! Yes I am leaving it a bit open-ended, but since we don't really know that much about Khylen yet I didn't feel comfortable writing a confrontation with him. On top of that I think that it merges into canon pretty well this way so I didn't feel the need to continue it, and I'm happy enough with the conclusion of them just finding one another. So I hope that you enjoyed that, and please feel free to leave comments!


End file.
